La Piedra Holland
by Hikari Blossom
Summary: ¡Hola! ¿Alguien me recuerda? Siento haber desaparecido así... en fin... La Piedra Holland cap.6 ¡Please lean! FIC DISCONTINUADO.
1. El comienzo de la historia

La Piedra Holland

Capítulo 1: "El comienzo de la historia"

-Hola¿se encuentra Sora?

-Habla ella¿quién habla?

-¿No sabes quién habla?

-¿Mimi¿Eres tú?

-Claro que soy yo; y¿ya le preguntaste a tu madre?

-Sí, dice que me deja si prometemos tener cuidado, no hacer nada indebido, no hablar con extraños, volver temprano...

-¿Algo más?

-Haber... No, eso es todo.

-Oye, dile a tu madre que ya tenemos 16, bueno yo 15, pero estoy por cumplir los 16, y también que en el bosque Holland dudo que podamos hacer algo indebido o hablar con alguien.

-Mimi, no te lo tomes así, sabes como es mi madre.

-Sí, era solo una broma.

-Pues ya no hagas esas bromas.

-Okay, entonces te veré mañana a las 14:00 frente a la tienda departamental Keith, no olvides de llevar la comida.

-No me olvidaré si tú no te olvidas de el equipo indicado.

-Por favor, estás hablando con Mimi Tachikawa.

-¿Por qué crees que lo digo?

-¿Me repites eso, por favor?

-Ay, era solo una pequeña broma inocente.

-Bueno, nos vemos.

-Bye.

Ambas cortan.

-Ay, por fin podré ir al bosque Holland, descubriré porque es tan misterioso y que hay de cierto en la leyenda de la piedra mágica.

En eso suena el teléfono y la madre de Mimi contesta...

-¿Hola? Residencia Tachikawa... ¿Con quién desea hablar?

-Hola, señora Tachikawa¿Mimi está por ahí?

-Haber, un momento¿quién le habla?

-TK.

-¡Hola TK¿Cómo estás querido?

-Bien.

-Bueno, espera un segundo que ya te doy con Mimi. ¡¡¡¡Mimi, TK al teléfono!!!!

-Mamá, estoy al lado tuyo, no tienes porque gritar.

-Aquí tienes...

-Gracias ¿Hola?

-¿Hola Mimi? Soy yo TK.

-Ah, hola TK¿cómo has estado?

-Muy bien¿y tú?

-Bien, por suerte; y¿a qué se debe el motivo de tu llamada?

-Bueno, lo que pasa es, ay me da vergüenza.

-Vamos dime.

-Bueno, es que mañana tengo que salir con Kari por una apuesta, y pues, como mi hermano no puede ir, pues... ¿Podrías venir conmigo?

-¿Yo?

-Sí, sé que te debe sonar muy tonto, pero es que no quiero estar 4 horas completas solo con Kari.

-Pues, a mí me encantaría TK, pero es que ya tengo planes...

-Oh, no importa yo entiendo.

-¡No espera, no cortes! Tengo planes de ir al bosque Holland con Sora, digo si no te importa ir a ese bosque¿vienes con nosotras?

-Claro, me encantaría, Mimi muchas gracias¡eres la mejor! Llamaré a Kari para avisarle.

-Ok, entonces, te espero mañana a las 14:00 frente a la tienda departamental Keith¡nos vemos!

-¡Nos vemos!, y gracias por todo Mimi.

-De nada, adiós.

-Adiós.

Ambos cortan.

-¡¡Sí¡No tendré que estar solo con Kari¡¡Viva, viva, viva!!

-TK, dime¿por qué te molesta tanto la idea de estar solo con Kari?

-Es que no sé si me gusta, y como se me declaró hace unos días, no estoy seguro de lo que ella puede llegar a hacer y como puedo reaccionar yo.

-¿Y por qué invitaste a Mimi?

-¿Celoso?

-Discúlpame, creo que te pregunté bien.

-Bueno, después de ti, mamá y papá; Mimi es la persona a la que yo le tengo más cariño.

-¿Y por qué?  
-Porque desde la primera vez que fuimos al Digimundo ella siempre jugaba conmigo a pesar de ser más grande que yo...

-¿Y qué me dices de Sora y Kari?

-Sora no me prestaba demasiada atención y jamás jugaba conmigo; y sobre Kari al ser de mi edad no me sorprendió llevarme bien con ella desde un principio.

-Pues, no me parece que solo por eso Mimi sea tan especial para ti.

-Es que todavía no termino de contarte. A demás de jugar siempre conmigo y prestarme atención, cuando se fue a Estados Unidos creí que nunca más la volvería a ver, pero fue todo lo contrario, porque ella siempre me llamaba por teléfono, me mandaba e-mails, y cartas con sus fotos, fotos de Estados Unidos y de sus nuevos amigos y cada vez que podía venir a visitarnos no se olvidaba de saludarme.

-Muy linda tu historia TK, y dime otra cosa¿nunca te has puesto a pensar que ella podría gustarte?

-¿Gus... Gustarme? (se sonrojó)

-Sí, gustarte.

-Pues ahora que lo dices, eh pensado en esa posibilidad más de una vez, pero creo que la quiero como una hermana, eso es todo.

-Por la forma en que hablas de ella y la cara que pones cuando lo haces, yo en tu lugar no estaría tan seguro.

-Matt, Mimi es solo como una hermana, nunca podría llegar a quererla de otra manera... ¿Acaso si tú tuvieras una hermana no hablarías bien de ella con buena cara?

-Con buena cara es una cosa, con cara de enamorado es otra.

-¡Ya deja de molestarme!

-Está bien, solo me estoy divirtiendo un poco.

-Pues a mí no me parece nada divertido.

-Oh, vamos no recuerdas que cuando tenías 8 estabas loco por Mimi.

-¿¡¿Qué yo qué?!?

-Sí, no recuerdas, cuando nos quedábamos solos, estabas todo el tiempo (imitando a TK) "Hermano¿viste que linda es Mimi? Hermano¿viste que lindo canta Mimi? Hermano¿puedo dormir cerca de Mimi? Hermano¿no te parece Mimi muy tierna? Hermano¿Mimi no es encantadora? Hermano¿me puedo casar con Mimi?

-Espera, espera¡yo nunca dije eso último!

-Pues no, pero si lo pensabas.

-¿Qué, acaso leías mentes?

-Bueno ya, está discusión es tonta.

-Matt, tal vez Mimi me gustaba, lo admito me gustaba mucho, pero eso solo era un capricho infantil, nada más.

-Sí, lo que digas.

- Creo que ya me molestaste demasiado; ahora si me disculpas, tengo que llamar a Kari.

-¿Te molesta mi presencia?

-En realidad no, quédate si quieres.

-Hum, me iba a quedar de cualquier manera.

-Ay¿sabes?, mejor iré personalmente.

TK sale de su casa y se dirige a casa de Kari. Cuando llega golpea la puerta y Tai le abre.

-Hola TK.

-Hola Tai. ¿Está Kari?

-Sí, está; pasa que ya te la llamo.

TK entra.

-Siéntate mientras la voy a buscar.

-Sí, gracias.

TK se sienta el sofá para 2 personas. Mientras Tai va a la habitación de Kari.

-Kari...

-Tai¡¿cuántas veces te eh dicho que golpees antes de entrar?!

-Lo siento, pero alguien te busca.

-¿Quién es?

-Ve y verás.

Kari se asoma por la puerta...

-¡¡TK!!

TK voltea al sentir su nombre, pero antes de que pudiera verla, Kari cierra la puerta bruscamente.

-¿¡Por qué no me dijiste que era TK?! Ay, y yo con esta facha, espera¿me veo bien? No, no, me falta maquillaje y solo mira mi cabello y mi ropa. ¡Ay no, que horror! Dile que espere mientras me arreglo, pero no le digas que me estoy arreglando, dile que... Que... Que estoy ordenando mi habitación... ¡No, no! Mejor dile que la estoy aspirando, así será más creíble, pero sospechará cuando no sienta el ruido de la aspiradora... Hum... No sé, tú dile algo creíble mientras me arreglo¿sí? Gracias, adiós.

Kari lo empuja de su habitación y cierra le puerta.

-¿Qué pasó con Kari?

-Eh... Ella... Está... Está... Está en mitad de un proyecto individual para la escuela, sí, exactamente eso.

-Pero yo no recuerdo que la profesora haya mandado ningún proyecto.

-¿No? Bueno, lo que pasa es que... Hum... Eh... Lo que pasa es que se lo encargó a ella solo, sí, eso pasa.

-De acuerdo, la esperaré sino te importa

-Bien, estás en tu casa.


	2. ¡No puedo esperar para ir al bosque Holl...

La Piedra Holland

Capítulo 2: "¡No puedo esperar para ir al bosque Holland!"

-De acuerdo, la esperaré si no te importa.

-Bien, estás en tu casa.

Al cabo de 20 minutos Kari sale de su habitación...

-¡Ya estoy lista!

-¿Lista? Creí que estabas realizando un proyecto.

-¿Proyecto? ¿Qué proyecto?

Tai le da una pequeña patada

-¡Au! ¿Por qué me golpeas?

Tai levanta sus cejas intentando que su hermana no metiera más la pata.

-Ah sí, ya sé, ese proyecto, sí ya sé de que me hablas.

-Pero eso no explica porque dijiste "ya estoy lista".

-Eh... Bueno... Yo... Yo... Yo no me refería a mí, si no a mi proyecto, eso, es que mi proyecto ya está listo.

-¿En serio? ¿Me lo muestras?

-Eh... ¿Mostrártelo?

-Sí, mostrármelo.

-Eh... Es que no puedo porque... Porque... Porque se está secando.

-Ah bueno. Mira Kari yo venía a preguntarte si...

-Tai, ¿no tienes práctica de fútbol?

-¿Qué?

Kari le da un pequeño golpe en la espalda.

-Auchi, eh, ¿fútbol? Ah sí, tú te refieres a la práctica de fútbol.

-Sí, a la práctica de fútbol.

-Bueno, se me hace tarde, adiós.

-Adiós querido hermano.

-Adiós Tai.

(Nota de Autora: Cada vez que en algún lugar vean esto: + es que un personaje está pensando)

-+Vaya, vaya; que par de hermanos más extraños, será mejor que me vaya de aquí cuanto antes+

-Ahora sí, TK... 

TK estaba de pie; Kari se acercó a él hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron casi unidos sin ser sus rostros.

-¿Sss... Sí?

-¿Qué quieres preguntarme?

TK se sentía muy incómodo así que empujó a Kari delicadamente un poco y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-¿Qué pasa TK?

-Mira... Eh... Lo que yo te quiero preguntar no es importante, bueno sí lo es, pero recordé que prometí llegar temprano a casa para ayudar con la cena; tu sabes, mi madre... Así que después te llamo, ¿sí? ¡Adiós!

Sin que Kari pudiera hacer nada TK se fue corriendo.

-¡TK espera! Ay, no tiene porque hacerse el difícil si lo único que tiene que preguntar es: "Kari, ¿quieres ser mi novia?" y ya acabaríamos con estos rodeos inservibles. 

TK seguía corriendo, lo único que quería era alejarse de la residencia Kamiya. Sin darse cuenta iba corriendo tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de frenar cuando vio a una chica con cabello castaño caminando delante de él.

-¡Quítate!

Pero el grito fue demasiado tarde y ambos quedaron en el suelo; la primera en levantarse fue la chica.

-Yo lo siento mucho, ¿te hiciste daño, pequeño?

Dijo la chica ofreciendo su mano para que TK pudiera levantarse.

-No hay cuidado, fue culpa mía. +¿¡Pequeño?! ¬¬*+

Dijo amablemente TK aceptando la mano de aquella chica.

-Deberías fijarte por donde vas, Takeru-chan

-+¿Takeru-chan? Solo una persona en el mundo me llama así y esa es...+ ¡Mimi, eres tú!

-Sí, soy yo.

-Cielos lo lamento mucho, pero es que Kari... Bueno ella... ¡¡Está totalmente loca!!

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-¡¡Porque junto todo su cuerpo junto al mío y...!!

-¿No me digas que ustedes dos...?

-¡¡No, nunca, jamás, definitivamente no, muerto antes que hacerlo a los 13!! 

-Está bien, no te exaltes, solo era una pregunta.

-Bueno, no importa.

-TK, sé sincero conmigo, ¿Kari te gusta?

-No lo sé, creo que no, pero tal vez sí, no sé, no estoy seguro. ¿Por?

-Porque si ella llegara a gustarte yo me pondría muy celosa.

Dice Mimi coquetamente y se va acercando a TK hasta tenerlo frente a frente y lo abraza. TK por supuesto se pone totalmente rojo.

-Mimi... ¿Qué... Qué haces?

-Takeru-chan, ¿sabes?... Yo te amo.

-¿¡¿¡Qué tu qué?!?!

-Yo... Te amo, así como lo oyes, te amo.

-Bueno Mimi... Tu eres muy bonita y yo te quiero mucho, pero... Eh... Eres dos años mayor que yo y pues... Pues... Mi hermano me mataría y... Y... Y Kari también...Y... Y... No estoy diciendo que no me gustes es solo que... Bueno... Eh... Me lo dices tan directamente que... No sé... Eh... No sé...

-Pero TK... Yo... ¡No puedo creer que hayas caído tan fácilmente en mi broma! Ja, ja, ja

Dice Mimi entre risas y dejando de abrazar a TK. TK no supo que decir o que hacer, simplemente se quedó ahí parado, sin mover un solo músculo.

-¿No te pareció divertido, TK? TK, TK, ¡TK, te estoy hablando!

-¿Cómo te atreves...? ¿¡A burlarte de mis sentimientos de esa manera?!

-Ay, ya ya, no debes enojarte tanto por una bromita. ¿Me perdonas? Por favor

TK nunca podría decirle que no a su querida "hermana" así que...

-Está bien, te perdono, ¡pero si lo haces de nuevo te juro que...! Ay, ya no importa.

-Ok, gracias. ¡Ay, ya quiero que sea mañana! 

-¿Mañana? ¿Por qué mañana?

-Porque... ¡No puedo esperar para ir al bosque Holland!

-¿Y por qué ese entusiasmo?

-Te lo diré mañana, así Kari y Sora también sabrán.

-De acuerdo. Entonces nos vemos mañana.

-¡Nos vemos mañana! ¡Adiós!

-¡Adiós!

Y cada uno va para su cálido y pacífico hogar. 


	3. TK, estás en problemas

La Piedra Holland

Capítulo 3: "TK, estás en problemas..."

-¡Nos vemos mañana! ¡Adiós!

-¡Adiós!

Y cada uno va para su cálido y pacífico hogar. En el hogar de TK...

-¿Y hermanito, cómo te fue con la dulce Hikari?

-¿Dulce? Se nota que no la conoces.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué pasó?

-Nada, solo que ella de repente juntó todo su cuerpo junto al mío y entonces...

-¿No me digas que lo hicieron?

-¡¡Ay no!! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre?! Pareciera que tú y Mimi tuvieran el mismo cerebro.

-¿Mimi? ¿Qué tiene que ver Mimi?  
-Lo que pasa es que me la encontré en el camino, le conté lo de Kari y ella preguntó lo mismo que tú. Dios, que mal está el mundo.

-¿Y por lo menos pudiste hablar con Kari?

-No, tengo que llamarla.

-¿Pero cómo hiciste para sacártela de encima?

-Le dije que tenía que preparar la cena.

De repente dos personas entran en la casa...

-Es una buena idea TK, ¿por qué no preparas hoy al cena?

-¿Ma... Mamá?

-Sí, soy yo, tu mamita querida.

-Dime TK, ¿de quién estabas hablando hace un momento?

-¿Ta... Tai?

-Sí, soy Tai.

-Bueno, verán hijos, lo que pasó fue que me encontré a Tai en el camino y él se ofreció a ayudarme con todas estas compras del supermercado.

-¿Quieres... Quieres saber de... De qué hablaba?

-Sí, si puedes decírmelo me gustaría saberlo.

-Pues... Yo... Yo hablaba de... De... De prepararle la cena a mi querida madre, por supuesto; ¿de qué otra cosa podría estar hablando?

-Ah, conque era eso.

-Me alegra tanto que quieran ayudarme con las cosas de la casa...

-Un momento, esto fue idea de TK, no me metas a mí para que prepare la cena.

-Ay Matt, por supuesto que tú no prepararás la cena...

-¡Genial!

-... Porque sino estarías muy cansado para lavar los platos.

-¿Qué? ¿Lavar los platos? Oh, cielos, que humillación.

-Bueno y como ya no tengo que preocuparme por la cena voy a ver un poco de televisión. TK, hijo, todo lo que lo que necesitas está en las bolsas que acabo de traer del supermercado, si precisas ayuda, para algo está tu hermano. Nos vemos luego.

-Adiós mamá- dijeron al unísono TK y Matt.

-Adiós señora Ishida.

-Genial, esto es genial- dijo Matt sarcásticamente.

-¡Cáyate, qué fue todo culpa tuya!- protestó TK

-¿Culpa mía?

-¡Sí, por andar preguntando (imita a Matt haciéndole burla) "¿cómo hiciste para sacártela de encima?"!

-Ya no peleen; dime TK: ¿sacarte de encima a quién?

-¡A la pesada de Hikari, que no dejaba de...! Oops...

-TK, querido hermano, fue un placer conocerte.

-¿Te refieres a mi inocente, dulce y gentil hermana Hikari?  
-¿Eh? No, no, claro que no; yo JAMÁS hablaría mal de esa chica "tan" dulce, "tan" inocente y "tan" gentil.

-¿¡Entonces de qué Hikari hablabas?!

-Eh... Pues... De... De... ¿Me creerás si te digo que la vecinita de al lado se llama Hikari? No sabes, es insoportable y... Como hoy yo tuve que ir a la casa a llevarle una cosa a la madre, me vio y me agarró de juguete.

-¿En serio? ¿Y la madre no hacia nada?

-Eh... No... Porque... Porque ella, la madre ¿no?... No paraba de decir (imitando a una señora) "Takeru, ¿no es tierna mi hija?" Mientras su "tierna hija" no dejaba de tironearme las orejas.

-Sorprendente tu historia TK; ¿no la inventaste cierto?

-¿Yo? Por favor, Taichi, me ofendes; yo JAMÁS mentiría y menos a ti; sobre todo si estamos hablando de la "dulce", "inocente" y "gentil" de tu hermanita Hikari.

-Bueno, está bien te creo.

-Ufff... - TK suspiró aliviado

Matt se acerca a él y le susurra...

-Excelente historia, Takeru...

-Cáyate, que Tai nos puede oír.

-Ok, me cayo.

-Oye TK...

-Dime Tai

-¿Te ayudo a prepara la cena?

Desde una habitación se escucha que la señora Natsuko grita...

-¡¡Taichi, tú no tienes que ayudar en nada; y como fuiste muy amable al ayudarme con todas las cosas del supermercado, hoy puedes quedarte a cenar!!

-¡¡Pues, se lo agradezco mucho señora Ishida, pero hoy no puedo; les prometí a mis padres que cuidaría a Kari hasta que ellos vuelvan de la casa de mi tía!!

-¡¡Bueno, entonces cuando puedas ven!!

-¡¡Gracias señora Ishida, le prometo que algún día vendré!!

-¡¡Oh, casi lo olvido, cuando vengas trae a Hikari contigo, será un placer tenerla aquí con nosotros!!

-+Oh sí, ya lo creo será todo un placer+- pensó TK

-¡¡De acuerdo, si usted insiste traeré a Kari!! ¡¡Ahora tengo que irme, nos vemos señora Ishida!!

-¡¡Adiós, Taichi!!

-Bueno muchachos, yo ya me voy, que tengan suerte en la cena y en los platos.

-Tai, antes de que te vayas, ¿podrías dejarle a Kari un mensaje?

-Sí, no hay problema, te escucho.

-Pues, dile que la espero mañana a las 14:00 frente a la tienda departamental Keith, también dile que allí nos estarán esperando Mimi y Sora para ir al bosque Holland.

-Pues, yo no tengo problema en decírselo, pero... ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste tú cuándo fuiste a casa?

-¿Eh? Bueno... Es que... Se me olvidó, je, je, je.

-Que distraído, bueno, ya es muy tarde, así que me voy. Adiós Matt, adiós TK.

-Adiós Tai- respondió el mayor de los hermanos

-Adiós... - dijo sin mucho ánimo el menor 

Tai se va del departamento Ishida

-Eso estuvo muy cerca, creí que no me salvaba.

-Pues la verdad tuviste mucha suerte; pero dime una cosa: ¿de dónde sacaste esa idea de una vecinita pesada llamada Hikari?

-En realidad se me vino a la cabeza de repente.

-¿En serio? Te felicito, a mí nunca se me hubiera ocurrido algo como eso.

-Lo más difícil fue hacerlo creíble, imagínate si Tai se hubiera dado cuenta de que le estaba mintiendo; en éste momento yo no estaría aquí, estaría en el hospital "Minamoto" que queda a cuatro cuadras.

-TK...

-¿Qué?

-Tengo hambre...

-Yo también y no quiero cocinar. ¿Me ayudas?

-Está bien, pero quiero que algo te quede claro: te voy a ayudar a preparar la cena, no voy a preparar la cena; ¿de acuerdo?

-Tú ganas.

-Antes de ayudarte, quiero hacerte una pregunta que me tiene bastante intrigado...

-¿Qué quieres preguntar?

-¿Quién rayos quiere ir al horrible bosque Holland?  
-Pues no sé, fue idea de Mimi, ella me dijo que nos contaría la razón mañana.

-Hum... Me parece muy extraño...

-¿Qué cosa?

-Conociendo la clase de chica que es Mimi, no entiendo porque querrá ir a ese bosque tan tétrico y desolado.

-Bueno, pero ya conoces a Mimi; es una caja de sorpresas.

-Pero igual me parece muy extraño y me preocupa que vayan solos ustedes cuatro.

-Kari y yo estaremos con Mimi y Sora, ellas son grandes.

-Aun así, no quiero que vayan solos.

-¿Quieres que llame a Mimi y le pregunte si puedes venir?

-Ya te dije que mañana tengo un compromiso, no puedo ir.

-¿Entonces?

-Hum... Haber déjame pensar... Llamaré a Mimi y le preguntaré si no puede dejar el paseo para otro día.

-Inténtalo, con lo emocionada que estaba no va a hacerte caso.

-Eso lo veremos.

Matt toma el teléfono y llama a Mimi...


	4. ¿Qué es lo que estás ocultando, Mimi?

La Piedra Holland

Capítulo 4: ¿Qué es lo que estás ocultando, Mimi?

Matt toma el teléfono y está dispuesto a llamar a Mimi, pero...

-¿Cúal es el teléfono de Mimi?

-¿Cómo?

-El teléfono de Mimi, no lo recuerdo.

-No puedo creerlo.

-Pues créelo, no lo sé; ¿me lo podrías dar?

-Búscalo en mi agenda.

-Ves, tú tampoco lo sabes.

-Claro que lo sé, pero no pienso dártelo.

-¿Y por qué me prestas tu agenda?

-Porque sino no vas a dejar de molestar.

-Vaya, gracias- dice Matt sarcásticamente

Matt toma la agenda de TK, busca "Mimi Tachikawa", encuentra el número y disca. No paso mucho tiempo para que alguien le conteste del otro lado del teléfono

-Hola, ¿se encuentra Mimi?

-Soy yo, ¿quién habla?

-Hola Mimi, ¿cómo estás? Habla Matt.

-Hola Matt, estoy muy bien y muy contenta, ¿y tú cómo vas con tu banda?

-Bien, gracias a Dios. ¿Por qué estás tan contenta?

-Bueno, a lo mejor TK no te lo contó, pero mañana él, Kari, Sora y yo iremos al bosque Holland.

-Sí, TK ya me había contado, justamente por eso te llamo. ¿Por qué quieres ir allí?

-Eh... ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Bueno, es que tengo bastante curiosidad por saber, después de todo, el bosque Holland no es el más popular de la zona.

-Es que, bueno, es un secreto.

-Oh vamos, nos conocemos hace años, a mí sí puedes decírmelo.

-Pues, lo siento Mattie, pero a ti tampoco puedo decírtelo.

-Eh, ¿por qué no puedes decírmelo?

-Prometí no decirlo.

-¿A quién le prometiste eso?

-Escucha Matt, no puedo hablar ahora...

Mimi bajó el tono de su voz.

-... Es que mis padres están aquí y no quiero que ellos se enteren.

-Entonces, ¿me harías un favor?

-¿Cuál favor?

-¿Podrías ir a ese bosque en otra ocasión?

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Es que no quiero que vayan ustedes solos, y lo que ocurre es que mañana yo no puedo ir, pero quiero ir, bueno en realidad no quiero, pero... Tampoco quiero que vayan solos.

-Matt, es muy considerado de tu parte preocuparte por nosotros, pero... Bueno, es imposible que cancele la salida.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero por qué, Mimi?

-...

Matt no obtuvo respuesta, Mimi le había colgado.

-¿Hola? ¿Hola? Mimi, ¿sigues allí? ¿Hola?... Me colgó

-Ja, ja, ja, ¿en serio? ¿Qué le dijiste para que te colgara?

-Nada, solo le pregunté por qué quería ir al bosque Holland, eso la puso nerviosa; pero se puso aun mucho más nerviosa cuando le dije que cambiara el día de la salida.

-Odio decir esto, pero... Te lo dije... 

-Aun así, es la primer chica que me cuelga por teléfono.

-Bueno, dicen que hay una primera vez para todo.

-Pero igual, me da mucha rabia que me haya colgado así como si nada.

-Ya, sabes que Mimi es así, no te sorprendas, de ella se puede esperar cualquier cosa.

Se escucha que la señora Natsuko, desde su habitación, grita...

-¡TK! ¿Ya comenzaste a preparar la cena?

-¡Ya voy, mamá! Bueno, es hora de comer. ¿Matt?

-¿Qué?

-¿Me vas a dejar ir, no es cierto?

-Supongo que sí.

-¡Gracias Matt!

Y TK se pone a preparar la cena con la ayuda de Matt. Por otro lado Mimi...

-+Perdóname Matt, perdóname por haberte colgado de esa menera...+

En cuanto a Tai, recién había entrado en su casa.

-Tai, ¿por qué tardaste tanto?

-¿No era que tenía práctica de fútbol? Eso tarda.

-Ja, ja; muy gracioso. Ya dime, ¿dónde estabas?  
-Lo que ocurre es que cuando venía para aquí me encontré con la señora Ishida, y como ella tenía muchas bolsas la ayudé a llevar todo hasta su casa.

-¿En serio? ¿Y cómo estaba mi sueg... Digo, cómo estaba la señora?

-Bien.

-¿Y cómo estaba TK?

-También estaba bien. Y ahora que me preguntas por TK, me dejó un mensaje para ti.

-¿¿En serio?? ¿¿Qué es?? ¿¿Qué es??

-Cálmate; solo me dijo que mañana te espera a las 14:00 frente a la tienda departamental Keith...

-Que lindo, me quiere comprar cosas en nuestra cita.

-Kari, no he terminado.

-Oh bueno, sigue.

-Y que allí también estarán Mimi y Sora para ir los cuatro al bosque Holland.

-¿Qué? ¿Dijiste Mimi y Sora?

-Sí, eso dije porque fue lo que TK me dijo que te dijera.

-Oh, ¿por qué querrá que estén Mimi y Sora?

-No lo sé; eso deberías preguntárselo a él.

-Ya entiendo, como es muy tímido tuvo que invitarlas, pobrecito, que inocente es ^__________^

-Sí, lo que tú digas Kari.

-Pero, lo que sí no logro comprender es, ¿por qué tenemos que ir al bosque Holland si es tan horrible y nunca va nadie?

-Pues, no lo sé.

-Bueno, no importa, lo que sí importa es que TK estará allí y eso es lo que realmente importa.

Y al fin llegó el día tan esperado por Mimi para ir al bosque Holland, obviamente ella fue la primera en llegar, como no podía ser de otra manera (creo que estaba demasiado ansiosa puesto que llegó a las 11:00 a.m. para ir a comprar unas últimas cosas para su aventura)Por suerte ese día el clima estaba de su lado, había un sol radiante, unas pocas nubes, una temperatura normal y un cálido viento de verano. Y cuando por fin eran las 14:00...

-Bueno, al fin es la hora, ya no deben tardar demasiado...

*Mimi vestía un buzito blanco con una carita celeste, una pescadora blanca, una camperita celeste, medias blancas, tennis celestes, un gorro celeste y una mochila, no muy grande, blanca.*

El primero en llegar, después de Mimi por supuesto, fue TK y casi inmediatamente después llegó Sora; ya solo faltaba Kari.

-¿Por qué tarda tanto?- preguntó Mimi, se notaba que estaba muy ansiosa por ir de una vez.

-Tranquila Mimi, ya no debe tardar- dijo Sora, tratando de tranquilizarla

-TK, ¿estás seguro qué le dijiste bien la hora?

-Estoy seguro, la cosa es que Tai le haya dicho la hora correcta.

-Oh cielos.

-Tranquila Mimi, mira aquí viene- dijo Sora observando como Kari venía corriendo con... ¡¡Con Tai!!

¿¿Tai?? ¿Peró qué estaba haciendo Tai allí? ¿Acasó estaría tan preocupado como Matt? ¿Dejará que Kari valla al paseo? Todas estas respuestas en nuestro siguiente capítulo...


	5. Mimi lo cuenta todo

La Piedra Holland

Capítulo 5: Mimi lo cuenta todo

En nuestro capítulo anterior Mimi estaba muy impaciente porque Kari no llegaba, hasta que...

-Tranquila Mimi, mira aquí viene- dijo Sora observando como Kari venía corriendo con... ¡¡Con Tai!!- y viene con... ¡¡Tai!!

-¿¡Qué?!- gritaron sorprendidos Mimi y TK

-Hola, lamento el retraso, lo que ocurre es que Tai no salía más del baño.

-Prometiste no decirles...

Mimi, TK y Sora rieron ante al comentario

-Bueno, ahora que ya estoy aquí, podemos irnos.

-Oye Tai, ¿tu vendrás con nosotros?- preguntó Mimi

-No, no. Yo solo vine a acompañar a Kari, confío en ella y sé que no hará nada indebido y sabrá comportarse.

-+Vaya, vaya. Pareciera que Tai no conoce a su hermana. Sé que Kari es una buena chica, pero cuando yo me le acerco se pone muy rara. Como lo que pasó ayer en su casa. El solo hecho de recordarlo me da escalofríos+

-Que bueno, parece que no eres tan sobre protector como Matt y confías en nosotras- comentó Mimi

-En eso tienes razón, yo confío mucho en mi hermana y en ustedes.

-Ya Tai, nos estás avergonzando- dijo Sora un poco sonrojada

-Bien, ahora sí podemos irnos- dijo Mimi muy feliz

-Bueno, yo me voy, diviértanse y cuídense mucho. ¡Adiós!

-¡Adiós Tai!- dijeron los cuatro amigos al mismo tiempo

-Ahora sí, vámonos- Mimi avanzó un paso, pero Sora la detuvo- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Yo no iré a ningún bosque raro hasta que me digas porque tengo que ir- dijo Sora firmemente 

-Es verdad, yo también quiero saber- se sumó Kari

-¿Qué? ¿Tú también quieres saber, Takeru-chan?

-+¿Por qué le dice Takeru-chan? ¬¬**+ pensó Kari enfurecida

-Bueno, hermana...

-+¿¡¿Por qué le dice "hermana"?!? ¬¬***+ volvió a pensar Kari y esta vez aun más enfurecida

-... La verdad, yo también quiero saber- dijo finalmente TK

-¿Eh? Bueno, está bien ya que insisten se los diré...

*Bueno antes que Mimi explique nada voy a decir los vestuarios:

TK: Una bermuda café, una camiseta blanca, un gorro cap negro, medias blancas, tennis negros y una mochila del mismo color que su bermuda.

Kari: El mismo short que usa en 02, una camiseta amarilla (no muy larga), un chaleco rosa, sus clásicos broches rosas, medias blancas, el mismo calzado que en 02 y una mochila rosa y amarilla.

Sora: Unos jeans azules (parecidos a los de 01), tennis negros y rojos (también parecidos a los de 01), una camiseta sin mangas roja y una canasta con toda la comida.

Listo, ahora sigan leyendo ^-^*

-Te escuchamos... - dijo Sora algo impaciente

-Verán: lo que ocurre es que según una leyenda muy antigua en el bosque Holland de Odaiba, Japón existe una piedra. No es una piedra cualquiera: es una piedra mágica. 

-¿Mágica?- preguntaron Sora, Kari y TK al mismo tiempo

-Sí, mágica.

-¿Y por qué es mágica?- preguntó Kari

-Pues, eso no lo sé, solo sé que tiene un increíble poder, pero, hay que descubrirlo primero y aprender a usarlo; y no creo que sea nada sencillo. A todo esto, al estar oculta en el bosque Holland, se le denomina: "La Piedra Holland".

-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto, Mimi?- preguntó TK

-Sencillo, porque esa piedra fue creada y utilizada por los Tachikawa.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntaron todos

-Así es y por eso es mi deber encontrarla y protegerla, antes de que algún intruso la hurte y descubra sus poderes.

-Vaya... - dijeron todos 

-Pero, ¿tú cómo sabes eso? ¿Te lo contaron tus padres?- preguntó Sora

-No, verán, hace algunas semanas, más bien, hace un par de meses yo estaba limpiando el ático y encontré unas partituras y por eso me enteré. Creo que mis padres no saben nada o si saben, nunca me dijeron nada sobre ello.

-¿Y por qué se llama "Piedra Holland" y no "Piedra Tachikawa"?- preguntó Kari

-Hum, creo que eso fue para no despertar sospechas, no estoy segura. 

-Lo que sí no entiendo es, ¿por qué me pediste que te acompañará?- preguntó Sora

-Bueno, es que la verdad no quería venir sola, je, je.

Gota general 

-Ahora sí, ¿ya podemos irnos?- preguntó Mimi esperanzada 

-¡Sí!- dijeron todos muy emocionados

En el camino...

-Por cierto, olvidé preguntarte algo Mimi...

-¿Qué cosa quieres preguntar Takeru-chan?

-+¿¡Hasta cuándo le va a seguir diciendo Takeru-chan?! ¬¬**+ Creo que no es necesario que diga quién está pensando esto.

-Bueno, ¿por qué esa famosa piedra está en el bosque Holland?

-Es que, bueno, supongo que mi antepasado la quería ocultar en un lugar seguro y lejano y como el bosque Holland existe hace muchísimos años, nunca fue popular y está en las afueras de la ciudad, era muy conveniente ocultar la piedra allí.

-Ya veo...

-Oigan, ¿falta mucho?- preguntó Kari para romper la conexión entre Mimi y TK

-Es cierto Mimi, llevamos 30 minutos caminando- dijo Sora

-Descuiden, ya casi llegamos

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que los cuatro se encontraban frente a un lugar donde la luz del sol apenas llegaba, se sentía el cantar de los cuervos (tipo en las Scary Movies) y una brisa tensa soplaba en el aire. El bosque Holland no parecía muy común, más bien parecía un parque porque estaba todo enrejado y con un gran portón dorado, bastante deteriorado, que decía en la parte superior: "BIENVENIDOS AL BOSQUE HOLLAND".

-Bien, aquí es- dijo Mimi muy complacida

-¿Aquí?- dijo TK con tono y con cara de "¿estás segura"?

-Esto no parece un bosque- dijo Sora- más bien parece un parque viejo al que nunca nadie concurre.

-No sean malos, yo lo encuentro muy bonito- dijo Mimi contemplando el gran portón- si hasta nos dan la bienvenida, que simpáticos ^_______^

-¡Ahhhhhhh! 

Sora, Mimi y TK se quedaron paralizados, la persona que estaba gritando era Kari.

-Kari, ¡¿qué te ocurre?!- preguntó TK desesperado

-Kari, ¿qué te pasa?- dijo Mimi igual de preocupada

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué ocurre?- se sumó Sora

-La oscuridad...- susurró levemente la asustada y temblorosa Hikari

-¿La oscuridad?- preguntó Sora y acto seguido fijó su vista en el portón- ¿te refieres al bosque?

-Sí, no debemos entrar allí, porque la oscuridad... ¡¡Ahhhh!!... La oscuridad... Viene... Está atrapada... No debemos liberarla...- decía Kari casi sin aliento

Mimi se puso totalmente pálida

-Cálmate Kari- dijo TK y se acercó a ella para abrazarla- todo va a estar bien, shhh, cálmate, tranquila, tranquila...

-¿Escuchaste a Kari, Mimi? No debemos entrar- dijo Sora

-...

-Mimi, ¿escuchaste lo que dije?

-...

-Mimi, ¿¡por qué no me respondes?!

-Perdóneme... Pero... Yo tengo que entrar...

-Pero, ¿por qué Mimi?- preguntó TK

-Estuve mucho tiempo aguardando para que este día llegara y no me importa quién o que esté allí dentro, yo voy a entrar y ya lo tengo decidido.

-¿¡Qué acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo Kari?! Ese lugar es peligroso, la oscuridad está allí, Mimi, si abres ese portón nos estarías arriesgando a todos. Además, mira, está cerrado con esa enorme cadena.

-¡No me importa, Sora! Y en cuanto a la cadena...

Mimi se puso es una posición de karate y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos abrió el portón de una patada. Todos quedaron paralizados: Kari seguía llorando, a TK se le salían los ojos y Sora tenía la boca abierta hasta el suelo.

-¿De... De... De dónde aprendiste eso?- apenas pudo pronunciar TK

-Estuve tomando lecciones de karate especialmente para este día.

-Mimi, es muy importante para ti, ¿verdad?- preguntó Sora

-Es tan importante como no tienes idea y no me importa si tengo que ir sola o acompañada, voy a entrar y se acabó.

Al oír eso, TK se acercó a Sora, aun abrazando a Kari, y le dijo...

-Escucha, cuida a Kari un momento

Sora asintió y abrazó a Kari

-Ya, ya, tranquila- decía Sora intentando consolar a Kari que aun seguía llorando

-Por favor, Sora, TK, no permitan que Mimi entre, se los suplicó- pronunciaba Kari con un gran sacrificio

TK se acercó a Mimi y y la tomó fuertemente por la cadera dejándola invulnerable para caminar.

-Takeru-chan, ¿qué estás haciendo?

-Escucha, Mimi, así sea lo último que haga no dejaré que entres ahí dentro

-¿¡Qué estás diciendo?! ¡¡Suéltame!! ¡¡¡Te ordeno que me sueltes ahora mismo!!!

Mimi intentaba desesperadamente zafare, pero era en vano, TK la tenía bien sujeta.

-¡Ya te dije que no pienso soltarte!

-¡¡¡¡Suéltame ahora!!!!

-¡¡No pienso soltarte!! ¿¡Escuchaste?!

-Bien, te lo diré una vez más... ¡¡¡Suéltame!!!

-¡¡No!!

-De acuerdo Takeru-chan, no quisiera tener que hacer esto, pero tú te lo buscaste.

-¿¡Qué piensas hacer, Mimi?!- gritó Sora desesperadamente 

-¡Esto!


	6. La Aventura en el Bosque Holland

La Piedra Holland 

Capítulo 6: La Aventura en el Bosque Holland 

-De acuerdo Takeru-chan, no quisiera tener que hacer esto, pero tú te lo buscaste. 

-¿¡Qué piensas hacer, Mimi?!- gritó Sora desesperadamente 

-¡Esto! 

Mimi con toda su energía hizo un movimiento brusco y le dio un puñetazo a TK en la nariz. TK quedó tirado en el suelo, sujetando su nariz, la cual sangraba abundantemente. Sora y Kari gritaron horrorizadas al ver a TK en el suelo sangrando y como Mimi aprovechaba la oportunidad para entrar al bosque. 

-¡¡Ahhhhhh!!- gritaba TK 

-¡¡TK!!- gritaba Kari 

-+¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Debo ir a buscar a Mimi? ¿Debo quedarme con Kari? ¿O debo ayudar a TK? ¡Dios mío, no sé!+ ¡¡¡Auxilioooooooooo!!! 

-¿Sora? 

En ese momento Sora reaccionó, aquellas voces le eran muy familiares. 

-¿Tai? ¿Matt? 

-Sí, somos nosotros- dijo Tai 

-¡¡Dios mío, TK!!- gritó Matt desesperado y corrió hacia su hermano 

-¡¡Kari!!- esta vez gritó Tai y fue corriendo hasta donde estaba su hermana en los brazos de Sora. 

-¿Qué... qué hacen aquí?- balbuceó Sora 

-Lo que pasa es que Matt insistió en que viniéramos. 

-Sí, mi compromiso se canceló, pero cuando le quise avisar a TK él ya se había ido; entonces vine para aquí y me encontré con Tai en el camino. Y por lo que veo no hicimos nada mal en haber venido. TK, ¿pero qué te pasó en la nariz? 

-Mi... Mimi... 

-¿Qué? ¿Mimi te hizo esto? ¿Pero cómo pudo?- preguntó Matt totalmente asombrado 

-Sora, ¡explícanos que está pasando aquí!- gritó Tai 

Y Sora les explica todo, desde la historia de Mimi, el presentimiento de Kari y la brusca reacción que tuvo la portadora de la pureza. 

-Es cierto, ahora que lo dices, Mimi comenzó a actuar muy extraña en los últimos 2 meses- dijo Tai 

-Aún así, no puedo creer que Mimi haya golpeado de esa manera a TK, después de todo ella lo quiere mucho y es como su hermano menor, realmente esa piedra le debe de importar mucho- dijo Matt 

-Oigan, no deberíamos estar perdiendo el tiempo de esta manera, Mimi podría encontrarse en grave peligro- dijo Kari ya más calmada 

-Kari tiene razón- dijo Sora 

-¿Y qué haremos con TK?- preguntó Matt- no podemos dejarlo así. 

-Ya sé, Matt, tú quédate con TK y Kari, Sora y yo iremos a buscar a Mimi, si ves que no regresamos en 30 minutos lleva a TK al hospital y cuida a Kari hasta que regrese. 

Los 4 asintieron y luego de eso Sora y Tai se adentraron en el bosque, mientras que Matt, TK y Kari esperaban afuera. 

-No es justo, yo también quería ir- protestó TK 

-TK, con tu nariz así no puedes ir a ningún lado- lo reprochó Kari 

-Kari tiene razón, si hubieras ido con Tai y Sora solo serías una carga para ellos. 

-Pero, Matt, ¿qué no entiendes? Mi hermana podría estar en peligro en este momento. 

-TK, entiendo como te sientes, pero también debemos confiar un poco en mi hermano y en Sora, tengo por seguro que ellos la encontrarán sana y salva- le dijo Kari dulcemente 

-¿Tú crees? 

-Por supuesto, jamás te mentiría. 

-Gracias Kari- TK le sonrió 

-De nada- ella le sonrió también 

-+Vaya, parece ser que estos dos ya aclararon sus diferencias+- pensó Matt alegremente 

Mientras tanto, Mimi... 

-Cielos, tal vez hice mal en venir sola, pobre Takeru-chan, espero no haberlo lastimado demasiado, al decir verdad creo que se me pasó un poco la mano, pero bueno, en parte también es culpa suya por haberme sujetado tan fuerte, así que no debo de sentirme tan culpable.- decía Mimi mientras caminaba con mucho cuidado, esquivando las ramas y demás cosas que habían en el suelo. 

Y Tai y Sora... 

-Tai, tengo miedo- decía Sora mientras se acercaba cada vez más a Tai 

-Sora, tranquila, estás conmigo y no te pasará nada. 

-Sí, pero aun así... 

Pero justo cuando Sora le iba a decir algo más un murciélago pasó rozando su cabeza 

-¡¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!- gritó Sora desesperada y abrazó muy fuerte a Tai. 

-Sora, cálmate, es solo un pequeño mamífero y ya se fue- decía Tai casi sin aliento, pues Sora lo estaba abrazando tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar. 

-Quiero a mi mami...- sollozaba Sora 

-Bueno, si quieres ya puedes soltarme- le dijo Tai 

-¿Eh?- decía Sora confundida, se había asustado tanto que no se dio cuenta que estaba abrazando a Tai- Lo siento, Tai (se sonrojó un poco) 

-Está bien, no hay problema 

-Gracias. Oye, Tai... 

-¿Sí? 

-Sé que es un mal momento para decirte esto, pero, bueno, yo... 

Justo cuando Sora la iba a decir algo, se escuchó un grito 

-¿¡Qué fue eso?!- preguntó Tai 

-¡Es la voz de Mimi, no puedo estar equivocada! 

-¡Pues vayamos hacia donde oímos el grito! 

-¡Sí, Tai! 

Y Sora y Tai comenzaron a correr a toda velocidad a la dirección por la cual sintieron el grito. 

-+Tal vez luego pueda decirle+- pensaba Sora mientras corría 

Mientras TK, Matt y Kari 

-¿Escucharon eso?- preguntó Kari 

-Yo no- dijo TK 

-Yo tampoco oí nada- dijo Matt 

-¿Qué escuchaste, Kari? 

-No lo sé, fue como un grito 

-Debe haber sido tu imaginación. A lo mejor aun estás nerviosa 

-TK, ¡habré estado mal hace unos momentos, pero yo sé lo que oí! 

-Sí claro, Kari- le dijo TK sarcásticamente 

-¡Ya basta! ¡Lo último que necesitamos ahora es que ustedes empiecen con sus discusiones! 

Kari y TK se miraron de reojo y no dijeron nada más. 

Mientras tanto Tai y Sora seguían corriendo... 

-¡Mira, allí está!- decía Tai, señalando a Mimi que estaba paralizada 

-¡¡Mimi!!- gritó Sora, pero Mimi no se volteó 

-¡Mimi, somos nosotros Tai y Sora!- gritó Tai 

Pero Mimi seguía sin voltearse, cuando por fin, llegaron donde ella 

-Mimi, ¿por qué no volteabas?- le preguntó Sora 

-Ca... Ca... Calavera...- balbuceó Mimi 

-¿Calavera?- preguntó Sora y acto seguido miró para delante de ella- ¡¡¡¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! ¡qué horrible!- gritó horrorizada, no era para menos adelante de ellos había una calavera toda podrida con la boca abierta. 

-Ay, mujeres. ¿No ven que ya está muerto?- decía Tai, al momento que se acercaba a la calavera- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa?- dijo golpeando la cabeza de la calavera con su mano derecha- ¿Lo ven? Está muerto- dijo finalmente, y se acercó a Sora y Mimi 

-¿Era necesario tanto berrinche?- les preguntó 

-Oh, Tai, Tai, que bueno que estás aquí, tuve tanto miedo- decía Mimi sollozando al momento que abrazaba a Tai 

-Ya, ya, Mimi, ya estamos aquí- decía Tai, correspondiendo el abrazo 

Sora solo los miraba, no podía decir nada, entendía a Mimi, pero aun así le daba un poco de rabia lo que estaba haciendo, así que dirigió su vista a la calavera. 

-¿Um?- dijo extrañada, algo en la calavera la molestaba, así que se fue acercando a ella poco a poco- ¿su cabeza no estaba hacia el otro lado? 

Preguntó en voz alta, pero con los sollozos de Mimi, ni ella ni Tai la escucharon, así que Sora se puso frente a la calavera- Estoy segura de que tu cabeza estaba hacia el otro lado- dijo y fue acercando su mano a la calavera, cuando esta, volteó su cabeza hacia el otro lado- ¡¡¡¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! ¡¡¡Se movió, se movió!!! 

Ante esos gritos Mimi y Tai voltearon 

-¿Qué se movió?- preguntó Tai 

-¡¡¡La calavera!!! ¡¡¡¡Yo me largo!!!!- gritó Sora y acto seguido salió corriendo tan rápido que dejó una gran capa de polvo tras de si. 

-¡Sora espera, solo fue el viento!- le gritó Tai, pero Sora seguía corriendo 

-Iré por ella- dijo Tai 

-Está bien, yo ya los alcanzo- dijo Mimi (ya calmada) 

-De acuerdo, te veo en la salida- dijo Tai, y acto seguido salió corriendo detrás de Sora 

-Ayyy, esa Sora- decía Mimi, pero cuando estaba por irse sintió un impulso de voltearse y dirigió su vista a la calavera- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó extrañada y poco a poco se fue acercando a la calavera- ¿Un diamante?- volvió a preguntar observando algo que brillaba en el cuello de la calavera; cuando de repente esta (la calavera) expulsó un gemido: "Holland..." 

Mimi por supuesto gritó e iba a salir corriendo cuando se acercó nuevamente a la calavera 

- ¿Holland, dices? ¿Acaso esa piedra que tienes en tu cuello es La Piedra Holland? 

-"Holland..."- volvió a expulsar la calavera 

-Oye, ¿me vas a responder o no? 

-"Holland..."- expulsó nuevamente 

-¡Holland, Holland! ¿¡Qué es lo único que sabes decir?! 

-"Holland..."- volvió a expulsar 

-¡Oye! ¿Vas a contestarme? Por Dios, estoy discutiendo con una calavera. Bien amigo o amiga, lo que seas, me llevaré la piedrita si no te importa- diciendo esto Mimi le quitó el collar con la "supuesta" Piedra Holland- gracias- dijo muy contenta, colocándose la piedra en su cuello- bueno, me voy, fue un placer tener una conversación tan animada contigo, nos vemos- diciendo esto, Mimi se iba muy tranquilamente 

-"Holland..."- susurró la calavera nuevamente 

-Auxilio- dijo Mimi entre dientes- ¡¡Tai, Sora, espérenme!!- gritó Mimi y salió corriendo hacia la salida 

Mientras TK, Kari y Matt... 

-Matt, ¿cuánto tiempo pasó?- preguntó TK 

-20 minutos 

-¿Estarán bien mi hermano y Sora? El grito que escuché me dejó muy preocupada 

-Kari, no hubo ningún grito- le dijo TK 

-¡Sí lo hubo! ¡Qué tú y tu estúpido hermano no lo hayan escuchado no es culpa mía! 

-¡Oyeme! ¿Quién te crees metiendo a mi hermano, bruja? 

-¿¡Cómo me llamaste?! 

-¡Bruja! ¡Eso es lo que eres! ¡Y también eres fea, eres horrible, ni el Diablo te soporta, lero lero lero! ¡Te tocó el emblema de la luz porque ni la oscuridad te quiso! 

-¡Takeru Takaishi! ¡¡¡Te voy a matar!!! 

-¡Alcánsame primero! 

-¡¡¡¡Ya basta!!!! ¿¡Hasta cuándo se van a pelear?! ¡¡Me tienen harto!! 

Kari y TK quedaron paralizados ante el grito de Matt 

-Matt... Cá... cálmate... solo estamos jugando- le dijo Kari 

-¡¡Pues vayan a divertirse a otro lado!! 

-Kari, déjalo. Cuando sus queridas Mimi y Sora están en peligro a él no le importa nada más. 

-¿¡¿¡Qué dijiste?!?!- gritó Matt realmente enfurecido 

-¿Yo? Noooo... No dije nada- ¿Verdad, Kari? 

-¿Eh?... Oh, no, no dijo nada, nada de nada, absolutamente nada. 

-Debe haber sido tu imaginación. +Auxilioooo... que pase algo, por favor+ 

-¡¡¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! 

Ante ese grito Kari, TK y Matt fijaron su vista en el bosque Holland, para al poco tiempo visualizar a Sora que venía corriendo desesperada. 

-¡Es Sora!- exclamó Kari 

-Oye Sora, ¿que pasó con Mi...?- intentó decir TK 

-¡¡¡FUERA DE MI CAMINO!!!- gritó Sora empujando a TK al suelo y continuando con su camino 

-¡¡Sora!! ¿Qué te pasa?- le gritó Matt, pero Sora seguía corriendo 

-¡Esperen, ahí viene mi hermano!- exclamó Kari 

-¿En serio?- preguntó TK mientras se ponía de pie y sacudía sus ropas- Oye Tai, ¿que pasó con Mi...? 

-¡¡¡FUERA DE MI CAMINO!!! ¡Sora, espera!- gritó Tai empujando a TK al suelo y continuando con su camino 

-¡¡Tai!! ¿Qué te pasa?- le gritó Matt, pero Tai seguía corriendo tras Sora 

-¡Esperen, ahí viene Mimi!- exclamó Kari 

-Yo me quedo en el suelo- dijo TK 

-¡Hola! Lamento haberlos preocupado. ¿Qué haces aquí Matt? Creí que TK me había dicho que tenías un compromiso- dijo la recién llegada 

-Es una larga historia, luego te explico- le dijo Matt 

-Sí, como quieras. ¿Ya estás bien Kari? Perdón por no hacerte caso 

-Sí, estoy bien y no te preocupes, no importa. 

-Gracias. ¿Dónde está Takeru-chan? 

-Aquí abajo- dijo TK, quién continuaba sentado en el suelo 

Mimi bajó su vista 

-¿Por qué estás en el suelo, Takeru-chan? 

-Porque no quiero que nadie me empuje. ¿Si me pongo de pie no vas a empujarme? 

-No- dijo Mimi, un poco extrañada por la pregunta de TK 

-Bien- dijo TK al momento que se ponía de pie y se limpiaba un poco 

-Takeru-chan, siento mucho haberte golpeado- se disculpó Mimi 

-Oh, no hay problema, fue mi culpa, por sujetarte. 

-No, solo intentabas protegerme. Y yo fui tan mala, lo siento. De veras lo siento 

-Ya, te dijo que te disculpaba, punto final, nok out, terminado, fin, the end- dijo Kari no muy feliz 

-Está bien, Kari. No te enojes- le dijo Mimi 

-Oigan, ¿alguien sabe lo que le pasó a Sora? Corría como una histérica, y Tai detrás de ella- preguntó Matt 

-Oh, lo que pasa es que... Luego te explico, ahora solo quiero irme ¡¡Oh no!!- dijo Mimi 

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó TK 

-Es que le iba a preguntar a Sora si podía dormir en su casa, es que mis padres salieron de la ciudad por esta noche. 

-Oh, bueno Mimi, si quieres puedes quedart...- estaba diciendo TK, cuando Kari... 

-Mimi, quédate en mi casa, hoy vienen mis primos y no tengo muchas ganas de soportarlos, así que te puedes quedar tranquilamente- dijo Kari 

-Oye, Kari...- intentaba decir TK 

-¿Estás segura? ¿Y tus padres? ¿Habrá lugar? ¿Taichi-kun no tendrá problema? 

-Una pregunta a la vez, por favor. Sí, estoy segura. Mis padres están cuidando a mi tía que necesita tranquilidad, por eso vienen mis primos. Por el lugar tenemos muchos colchones, almohadas, cobertores y espacio; y mi hermanito no tendrá problema alguno. 

-Bueno gracias, te lo agradezco mucho, Kari-san. 

-De nada, por eso somos amigas, ¿verdad? 

-Sí, oye, por cierto Kari-san... Siento haber arruinado tu cita con Takeru- se disculpó Mimi 

-No hay problema, ya habrá otra oportunidad- le respondió Kari- ¿No es así, TK? 

-¿Ehhh? Ah, sí... Supongo que sí, je je- ríe nerviosamente TK 

-Bueno TK es hora de que nos vayamos- dijo Matt 

-Está bien, adiós Mimi-chan, adiós Kari- dijo TK 

-¡Adiós!- dijeron Kari y Mimi al mismo tiempo 

-Nos vemos...- dijo Matt y al poco tiempo desapareció junto con TK 

-Será mejor que nosotras también nos vayamos- dijo Kari 

-Sí- dijo Mimi asintiendo y marchando con Kari rumbo a su casa 

*¡¡¡¡ALTO!!!! ¿QUÉ RAYOS PASÓ CON TAI Y SORA? Je, je. En realidad simplemente Tai la alcanzó y la tranquilizó, eso es todo. No quería hacer un diálogo inútil, por eso no lo escribí :p. Bueno, bye. ¡Los veo en el próximo capítulo! 

Atte: Hikari Blossom*


End file.
